Conventional satellite chassis include one or more access doors to access internal components. However, such conventional satellite chassis, including those of cubesats and other satellites, tend not to provide convenient access to these internal components. Rather, it is typically necessary for an engineer or scientist to put on rubber gloves and dig into the core components of the vehicle to access a given component, which is cumbersome and time consuming. Accordingly, an improved space vehicle chassis architecture may be beneficial.